The Hunt of The Shadow's
Introduction A few hours after perfecting their teamwork drill's and moves, the team decided to take a small break and grab a bite to eat as they sat down back inside the guild, talking small talk while they waited for their food to arrive. "Well, aside from some things that need tweeking and some better communication, I think this is gonna be the beginning of a good team" Akane said with a genuine smile as she leaned into Zaraki who only grunted in agreement. Raizo looked at Zaraki, and grunted under his breath, it was clear he was still slightly jealous, but agreed to watch the funny business. That and after two chances at him he techincally lost twice, something Raizo was rather embarrased about. Raido always seemed to hold his own, Zaraki did pretty good, hell even the chick seemed stronger at time. Raizo said as he felt he had the most work to make up. "We got good foundation, as a team, we do well covering for each other" Raido said as he tapped his fingers on the bar table of the guild. He was there physically but mentally he was occupied. Raido was concerned about Raizo, he seemed off lately." I mean while Raizo never beat me, but to he got his ass handed to him back there". Raido commented as he looked back up and over at Zaraki. "Yo Z, where did you learn that magic, the one you used to seal Raizo away". "Well, it's not really my magic" He said bringing his sake bottle onto the table showing an emblem on the bottle, "My bottle has been fused with a Familiar Spirit, a being from the Familiar Spirit World who I met up when I was younger" He said taking a swig from the bottle. "You aren't the only one who got sucked into that thing Raizo, I did too" Akane said with a smile, "It's actually how the two of us met". Hearing he wasn't alone in getting caught in that gourd, Raizo was rather relieved. For a moment he was feeling down, in light of his recent defeats at the hands of both men. "Wait so let me get this straight, you two fought when you first met". Raizo said perking up. Very interested to hear this. Raido even rejoined the conversation. "You guys met in a fight, and now here you are as two love birds I have yet to see separated, this I gotta hear. I take it you won Zaraki since you sealed her and all" Raido X said turning around to face them completely. Raido avoided love as much as he could personally, not from bad experience, but just not a fan of the vunerability that follows. However upon hearing the those magic words from Akane he became interested in a good story. "Well basically we were both hunting each other basically, we had bounties on our heads for some reason, so when we met for the first time, it wasn't exactly love at first sight. We were both pretty good" Akane said smiling as she drank some water. "Till I got her into my bottle, but the damndest thing happened, somehow she was able to convince my spirit Kiki to let her out, ever since then, there's always been a connection between us" Zaraki replied as he passed the bottle over to her as she took a sip. "Talk about fate" Raido said as he slightly found humor in this topic." Love is weird, I dont understand how to put it any different than that". Raido finished up looking around for the waiter with the food. Raizo, however, seemed more enamored by this story, and was rather happy and thrilled. "Thats kind of cool though, two hunters hunting just to put food on the table unaware that they will fall for each other". Raizo said as a tear dropped from his eye slightly. He was rather deeply into this story. "It really is two hunters brought together by money only to be brought together in matrimony later on" Raido X said taking making kissing noises to the couple". Raido was already warming up to the two of them and even included them in on jokes whether it was with them or about them. Typical Raido fashion. "Haha, it wasn't really that much, when we look at it now, it's just a happy coincidence that's all" Akane said as she bit into her breakfast sandwich. "I kind of knew she would be the one for me, no one has ever been able to break away from Kiki, especially since they become drunk and absorbed by her. Akane was the only one to do it so far" Zaraki replied taking a bite from his food and dowing it down with sake. "So KiKi was her name?" Raizxo said outloud, "Man she was beautiful, but now I know why I could speak to her I was stupid drunk in their" Raizo laughed out loud as his sandwich was placed in front of him. "Hey Zaraki think you could send me back in that gourd so I can ask her out on a date or something". Raizo joked around with Zaraki. "By the Gods, Raizo I'm glad I don't have a sister or something cuz lord knows I'd have to protect her from you and you half cooked compliments". Raido said as he said a quick prayer for the food. It was about to be destroyed literally in every sense of the word. "Z if you let him back in their do us and this city a favor and leave him there" Raido joked around. "As much fun as it would be to have control of his magic, by the time his bodies natural magic would run out, he'd be dead and despite his annoying posture, he's still a friend" Zaraki said as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Raido, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get Flame God Slayer Magic? Only person I ever heard of with that magic is Zancrow" She asked taking another sip of her drink before taking another bite of her sandwich. Raido paused for a second, and Raizo looked over toward Raido as well. He knew Raido called himself a God Slayer, and he saw the magic at work, it was powerful. Thought it never dawned on him where he learned Magic to Slay Gods. Its not like you saw Gods ever after all, hell you barely see dragons. Raido could feel the attention was on him, No one but him and his master knew how he obtained such a magic, but since this was his new team I guess some mysteries could be shared others would remain as they were. "If I honestly told you all how I got this magic I doubt you would believe me, so Ill leave it at that. Zancrow learned a simplified and watered down version of the Flame God Slayer. Which is why he only had access to few techniques. Weird thing is, no one knows the origin of it. All history of God Slayer Magic was erased or destroyed. In a few of my scavenger hunts I have learned about Various Slayer magics. Demon, Dragon, and even Phoenix. but all records of God Slayer were destroyed" Raido X said taking another bite out of the sandwich. Hoping this answer helped put them at ease. Raizo was not pleased with this answer, He is hiding something, everytime someone ask him about his magic he gets real evasive on questions. All God Slayers do, I trust Raido and his intentions. His magic I don't, I wonder since its a lost magic if it carries a link to Zeref. Raizo thought as he made sure not to bring to much attention to his discovery. You did a good job of circumventing that pressure off you but this is not over. "Wave Magic on the other hand is very unique in its own right, its a short list of people who have ever stopped my flames, such as yourself". Raido X said looking at Akane. "It was a tough magic to master, my teacher was really into sending any kind of spell at me and seeing if I could stop it, it took almost all my time, but it was well worth the training" Akane replied as he looked over to Raizo who was lost in thought. "How bout you Raizo, where did you learn how to use Heavenly Body?" Raizo kept a watchful eye on Raido, still pondering on Raido's evasiveness on a question. "I learned my magic from my father, who also used Heavenly Body Magic. I also use Bullet Magic, but not nearly as much" Raizo said as he sipped a drink and nearly spilled it on his lap. "Sooooo not to change the subject or anything". Raido smoothly rushed the conversation onto something that didn't involve magic. I have a question, "Whose gonna function as team leader, its very important that we always have a leader. Just so when everything goes bad we can blame it on them". Raido said tilting at his drink. "If it's anyone, I nominate Akane and not because she's my wife, she may not look it but her brain is one strong asset we have, she lured you into the trap Raido, even if it was reserved, and she calculates things faster than the three of us put together" Zaraki said as Akane blushed trying to hide it behind her bangs.